ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction
Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is a video game that involves Ben traveling to iconic real-world locations in search of the parts to an ancient Galvan artifact called the Potis Altiare to save the Earth from total destruction by an evil To'kustar. 'Gameplay' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction is the new game that introduces the new alien heroes: Water Hazard, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Terraspin and NRG from the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien television series, allowing players to tunnel or beat through evil alien enemies, unleash water blasts, emit radiation beams, shoot electricity bolts and fire, wind attacks, and more, with a unique experience system which lets them upgrade alien attributes and abilities. The game also provides all-new game enhancements such as Quick Switch, which allows players to switch alien forms faster than ever, and Quick Time Events which creates a cinematic experience that guides players through fierce boss battles and challenging puzzle elements. Players will control Ben and up to 16 alien heroes including Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Humungousaur, Four Arms (PS3) and Rath (Xbox 360). 'Plot' See: Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction/Plot 'Characters' 'Playable Characters' *Ben Tennyson (All levels when not in alien form except final battle boss) 'Playable Aliens' *Swampfire *Big Chill *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey *Echo Echo *Terraspin *Water Hazard *Armodrillo *NRG *AmpFibian *Way Big (Level 8 only. In DS Level 7) 'Alien Exclusives' *Four Arms (PS3 only) *Rath (Xbox 360 only) *Albedo (DS only) 'Ultimate Forms' *Ultimate Humungousaur (Level 1 only) *Ultimate Swampfire (Level 2 only) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Level 3 and Level 5 only) *Ultimate Big Chill (Level 4 only) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Level 6 only) 'Enemies' *Pickaxe Minion *Orfbeast *Criminal Alien Melee *Criminal Alien Sniper *Havocbeast *Criminal Alien Lieutenant The Forever Knights *Spartan *Spartan Ranged *Forever Knight Melee *Forever Knight Ranged *Forever Ninja Melee *Forever Ninja Ranged *Samurai(Forever Ninja Lieutenant) R.E.D. *R.E.Ds Grunt *R.E.Ds Melee *R.E.Ds Sniper *R.E.Ds Ranged *R.E.Ds Lieutenant *R.E.Ds Elite Terracotta Army *Terracotta Melee *Terracotta Ranged *Terracotta Lieutenant *Terracotta Elite *Terracotta General(Mini-Boss) DS only *Null Void Guardian *Red Havocbeast Battles *Vulkanus (mini boss) *Enoch (boss) *Vreedle Brothers (mini boss in Paris, boss in Amazon) **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Sunder (boss) *Kraab (mini boss) *Sevenseven (boss) *Terracotta General (mini boss) *Terracotta Dragon (boss) *Zombozo (mini boss) *Wired Cooper (boss) *Overlord (mini boss) *Psyphon (boss) *Evil Way Big (final battle; Albedo) 'DS Villains' *Enoch/Colosseum *Sunder/Top of the Tower *Vulkanus/ Drilling Lab *Sevenseven/ Top of the Wall *Wired Cooper/ Lab room *Psyphon/Tokyo *Evil Way Big/Final Battle 'Non-Playable Characters' *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Jimmy Jones *Azmuth *Ancient Galvans (Azmuth's Ancestors) *Plumbers *Will Harangue *Lu (Cameo at the end) *Mrs. Jones *Chromastone (Hologram only) 'Cheat Codes' Glitches *Sometimes while Terraspin lands and gets hit by enemies, he will have 8 Arms/Feet *If you jump with Big Chill and start punching quickly without stopping, his wings won't close for a brief moment. Errors Way Big cosmic ray.png|Green cosmic ray Bridge height.png|Way Big is as tall if not shorter than the bridge Bridge height error.png|Way Big is shown to be much taller than the bridge Ult Echo Echo fingers.png|Ult Echo Echo has 5 fingers instead of 4 Error AmpFibian.jpg|AmpFibian's electricity is shown yellow Error Terraspin.png|Error Terraspin *Sometimes, when you reach the cutscene where Ben meets Enoch, at the end where Ben says "Yeah yeah, blah blah blah... It's hero time!" and holds out his hand to the Ultimatrix, sometimes the Omnitrix takes the place of it when it shows. *Ultimate Echo Echo has 5 fingers instead of 4. *When battling Evil Way Big, he is much taller than the nearby bridge, but in the cutscenes, he was about a quarter of the height of the bridge. *In one of the cutscenes when Will Harangue is talking about Ben causing trouble in various countries it shows AmpFibian shooting yellow electricity instead of blue. *When Echo Echo splits, he says 'Vide and Conquer' instead of divide and conquer. *Way Big's cosmic ray is shown to be green in this game. *During the cutscene between Devil's Tower and The Great Wall, Evil Way Big and Psyphon are seen watching footage of Ultimate Swampfire fighting R.E.D.s, despite the fact that Ultimate Swampfire was not seen in the Devil's Tower level. 'Trivia' *This the first game where the Andromeda aliens are playable in. *This is Four Arms' second appearance and Rath's and Way Big's first appearance in a game. *This is the third game where Cannonbolt is not present. *There are only 5 of the 9 Ultimate aliens due to not having Cannonbolt and his Ultimate form, Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Way Big not being released at the time plus Wildmutt is not in the game. Ultimate Ben hasn't been released yet and Ben not knowing how to use it correctly which is only currently accessible by Ben 10,000, so Ultimate Ben doesn't count. *Unlike the previous games, this game only includes aliens that can go Ultimate (minus Cannonbolt and Wildmutt) and the five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy, likely for advertising purposes and to promote the new aliens. *The Ultimate forms are inconveniently not unlockable; you can only play as them in certain levels, like Ultimate Spidermonkey to face Zombozo. In the DS version, when you build up the meter, the alien turns ultimate for a power blast to do powerful damage on all the enemies on the screen. *The Colosseum stage has the same background music as Encephalonus IV from Vilgax Attacks (only for PSP, on other platforms there is The Catacombs music) and The Colosseum's first part has Enoch's boss stage setting. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the most used alien in the game, being the only one used twice. *Ultimate Swampfire is the only ultimate alien used in a boss battle. **Ultimate Spidermonkey and Ultimate Big Chill fight two mini bosses. Ultimate Spidermonkey fights with Zombozo and Ultimate Big Chill fights with the Teracotta General. Ultimate Humungousaur and Ultimate Echo Echo fight Vulkanus' minions and the R.E.D.s respectively. *The place where Ben sends the Plumbers to investigate the cosmic storm - sector 7G - has the same name as the section of the Springfield nuclear power plant where Homer Simpson works in The Simpsons. *When cycling through the Ultimatrix forms in the cutscene after the Psyphon boss battle, Chromastone's hologram can be seen while cycling through the forms, even though he's not unlockable or playable in the game. *Chromastone's hologram can also be briefly glimpsed when Ben is about to fight Gwen to snap her out of her Potis Altiare induced madness. *For now, 9 of 12 villains of Cosmic Destruction appear in the series, Cooper will not turn evil, Terracotta General and Terracotta Dragon may not appear. *Lu appears in this game, but does not have any lines. *In the PS3 when you're fighting the Terracotta General before going Ultimate Big Chill if you use Big Chill last, it will get stuck. *In the holograms of the aliens Humungousaur is the only one in a battle stance. 'See Also' *Cosmic Destruction: Achievements and Trophies *Cosmic Destruction: Plot *Cosmic Destruction: Gallery External Links *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Official Website. Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Games Category:Merchandise